Red Heron HaeHyuk ver
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Bangau origami yang berwarna semerah darah, menandakan akan adanya kematian tragis dari seseorang yang telah membuat seorang pria naif, berubah menjadi seperti iblis./ "Aku memberikannya padamu dengan satu syarat." / "Kau akan mati." / HaeHyuk version / Fanfiction / Yaoi / Bagi yang ga bisa baca ff selain HaeHyuk, maka aku bikin versi HaeHyuknya. #sokeksis kwkwkwkw


Seoul

01 Juni 2006

11.55Pm

Beberapa mobil kepolisian melaju kencang membelah jalan raya kota Seoul yang tampak basah oleh guyuran air hujan sore tadi dan suara nyari dari sirine mobil polisi begitu memekakan telinga beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana, memecahkan keheningan diantara gedung pencakar langit yang kian menambah gemerlapnya cahaya malam di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana, tampak mendongakkan wajahnya tatkala menemukan butiran pertama salju yang turun untuk menyambut bulan Juni tahun ini. Musim yang tak lazim di bulan yang seharusnya sudah menyambut musim semi dan beralih menuju musim panas. Namun akibat pemanasan global yang kian memperparah iklim bumi, menyebabkan musim bergeser menuju sebuah perubahan yang mungkin saja akan memusnahkan umat manusia di bumi ini.

"Ibu, lihat ada yang terbang!" Pekikan seorang bocah begitu nyaring ditengah keramaian pusat perkantoran dengan gedung pencakar langit yang sangat tinggi, seakan mampu membelah cakrawala yang tampak gelap tak bersahabat. Ia menarik ujung mantel ibunya dengan semangat, agar ibunya mulai memperhatikannya.

"Iya, ibu tahu saljunya terbang. Cepatlah bergegas, ibu tidak mau ketinggalan perjalanan kereta bawah tanah untuk membawa kita pulang, sayang!" Ujar sang ibu seraya meraih tangan sang anak untuk ia genggam dan menariknya dengan tergesa menuju stasiun bawah tanah yang berada beberapa meter didepannya.

"Ibu! Lihat itu!" Seru sang anak kembali, ia menunjuk benda yang seakan terbang mengikutinya hingga membuat beberapa manusia yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, turut memandang keatas untuk melihat sesuatu yang begitu menarik perhatian anak kecil berusia 10 tahun itu.

"Senna! Waktu kita tidak banyak! Kita akan terlambat jika tidak segera pulang, ayah menunggu kita sejak tadi! Turuti ibu, atau ibu akan meninggalkanmu disini!" Dengus sang ibu menatap tajam sang anak yang sepertinya lebih tertarik melihat sesuatu yang sejak tadi dilihat wanita itu, namun ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh kecuali butiran salju yang mulai mengotori permukaan jalan. Ia mencoba mengancam sang anak, tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia.

Anak itu sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika benda yang terbang itu kian mendekat kearahnya. Senyum jenaka tak lepas dari wajah sang anak, ketika mencoba untuk menggapai sesuatu yang terbang itu diatas kepalanya.

"Senna! Kau tidak mendengarkan ibu?! Ibu akan meninggalkanmu kalau begitu!" Pekik sang ibu yang tampak kesal akan perilaku anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia berniat memberikan pelajaran pada sang anak ketika anaknya itu memekik senang dengan apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan ditangannya. Hal itu juga tak luput membuat wanita itu menyernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti, saat mengetahui benda apa yang katanya telah berada ditangan anaknya itu.

"Ibu lihat! Ini bangau dari origami! Banyak sekali yang terbang di langit ibu! Dan aku mendapatkan satu!" Seru sang anak girang, menatap sang ibu dengan mata yang berbinar. Namun wanita itu hanya menatap kesal sang anak tatkala mendapati sebuat butiran salju yang meleleh diatas telapak tangannya. Tidak ada bangau yang terbuat dari origami ditangan mungil anaknya itu, tidak ada benda itu yang terbang dilangit malam itu.

"Kau mengajak ibu bercanda hah?! Itu tidak lucu sama sekali! Sekarang ikut ibu, atau kau ibu tinggalkan saja disini?!" Ancam sang ibu mengabaikan tatapan jenaka sang anak, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Mencoba berpura-pura meninggalkan sang anak yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sebelum suara klakson dari sebuah truk besar, disusul dengan dentuman keras dari arah belakang wanita itu dan jeritan panik beberapa orang ketika melihat truk besar itu menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewati tempat itu. Membuat wanita berusia 32tahun itu sontak memalingkan wajahnya kembali kebelakang untuk melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat hingga hampir mengenai tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang saat ini ia saksikan. Mulutnya terasa kelu dan tubuhnya seakan kehilangan jiwanya tatkala melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

Ia mencoba berjalan untuk memastikan sesuatu yang didepannya benar-benar terjadi. Dan ia berharap anaknya masih tetap berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang diderai dengan airmata karena ia telah sengaja meninggalkannya sendiri.

Namun kini kakinya mulai tersungkur, dengan airmata yang kian melesak melalui sudut matanya. Tidak mungkin, tadi ia melihat anaknya baik-baik saja disana! Ia melihat anaknya baru saja tersenyum kepadanya dan membuatnya kesal.

"Se, Senna?" Ucap wanita itu pelan, mengabaikan bau anyir yang mulai melesak memasuki indra penciumannya. Beberapa orang segera berlari untuk menghampiri truk besar yang telah menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki, hingga membuat semua korban tergeletak bersimbah darah. Tak terkecuali sesosok anak kecil yang notabenenya adalah anak kandung dari wanita yang telah tersungkur dengan tetesan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

Tidak, sosok tubuh kecil yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kepala yang telah terlepas dari lehernya itu pasti bukan anak dari wanita itu! Bukan, pasti bukankan?!

Oh tidak. Apa yang terjadi?

Wanita itu tercekat saat maniknya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah benda yang begitu mencolok dengan warna semerah darah yang berada pada genggaman anak kecil itu. Sebuah bangau dari kertas origami, begitu senada dengan darah yang membasahi tubuh mungil anak kecil itu.

"Se, Senna? Senna. SENNAA!"

.

.

.

.

11.58Pm

.

"Indah sekali."

Sepasang bola mata merah yang senada dengan warna darah itu, tampak tajam bercahaya ditengah gelapnya malam tatkala melihat sebuah tragedi mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi dibawah sana. Sosok itu tersenyum miring sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyenangkannya sejak tadi. _ㅡ_ _Menghitung nyawa yang sebentar lagi akan ia ambil._

"Enam ratus lima puluh sembilan."

"Enam ratus enam puluh."

"Enam ratus enam puluh satu."

"Tu, tuan."

"Enam ratus enam puluh dua."

"Tu, tuanku."

"Enam ratus enam puluh tiga."

"Enam ratus enam puluh empat."

"Tu.."

"Enam ratus enam puluh lima. Kau berani menyelaku rupanya?!"

Pria bersurai ikal kemerahan yang ditata berantakan keatas itu sontak menghentikan gerakan tangannya yangㅡseperti sihirㅡmengeluarkan beberapa kertas origami yang berbentuk seperti burung bangau dengan warna merah pekat ㅡ _sepekat darah segar dari tubuh manusia_ ㅡ yang terbang melayang menyitari tubuhnya yang tampak terduduk nyaman diatas sebuah atap gedung pencakar langit tua yang berada di kota besar itu, dengan angin malam yang menghujam tubuh dingin itu tanpa ampun. Kertas-kertas berbentuk burung bangau itu telah mencapai enam ratus enam puluh lima, dan sebentar lagi ia akan segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya untuk menebarkan bangau merah itu tepat pada pukul dua belas malam nanti dan betapa kesalnya dia ketika sosok kerdil buruk rupa di sampingnya, telah berhasil merusak kesenangannya kali ini dan membuatnya hampir melupakan hitungannya yang belum terselesaikan itu.

"Ma, maafkan saya tuanku... Ta, tapi sebentar lagi waktunya.." Sahut mahkluk hijau buruk rupa itu seraya bersujud dihadapan sosok pria dengan jubah hitam yang melekat ditubuh semampai pria itu.

Pria bersurai kemerahan itu tersenyum miring tatkala mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mahkluk hijau yang biasa disebutnya sebagai makhluk kasta rendah menjijikan didalam dunia kematian, sebut saja mahkluk itu _goblin . Budaknya yang paling setia._

"Begitukah?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia tertawa pelan seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, membuat mahkluk kerdil yang selalu sosok itu panggil dengan _chuhan_ sontak semakin membungkukan tubuhnya dan menutupi wajah buruknya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Enggan menatap wajah tuannya yang rupawan itu.

Pria bersurai kemerahan itu, perlahan melirik tajam sosok budaknya yang masih tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya bersujud. Merasa jengah pria itu segera mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan sedikit keras, hingga membuat sosok globin itu terhempas jauh ke belakang dan membentur sebuat tembok yang didalamnya terdapat tegangan aliran listrik gedung ini yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi.

 _Brugh_

"Kau tahu apa yang menjadi tugasmu kan? Mahkluk menjijikan?" Ucap pria bersurai kemerahan itu. Ia menyeringai, menatap budaknya yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan seraya berusaha membuat tubuh kerdilnya kembali bangkit dan kembali membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan tuannya.

"Ha, hamba tahu tugas hamba untuk tuan! Hamba akan segera melaksanakannya sekarang!" Sahutnya dengan suara bergetar. Makhluk kerdil itu sontak menghilang dari atap gedung itu, meninggalkan tuannya yang masih tetap tak bergeming di tengah kegelapan malam. Melaksanakan tugas dari tuannya untuk menyambut hari bersejarah itu. _Hari dimana sang pencabut nyawa, dapat menampakan dirinya dihadapan manusia_. Tentu saja dengan bonus khusus bagi sosok manusia yang terpilih untuk dapat melihat langsung dirinya. Dan bukan sembarang manusia yang dapat melihatnya nanti, melainkan manusia suci yang telah ternodai oleh sentuhan hati sang _iblis_.

"Sampai dimana aku berhitung tadi? Hmm..." Gumam pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itu, surai merahnya dan kedua bola matanya tampak begitu mencolok. Ia menatap ke bawah gedung pencakar langit itu, dan mendapati sebuah ledakan yang baru saja terjadi dari sebuah truk besar yang menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tertawa jahat, sebelum merasakan sesuatu dipunggungnya mulai bergejolak untuk segera dilepaskan dari kungkungannya.

"Pukul dua belas tepat."Desisnya pelan. Perlahan ia segera memejamkan kedua mata kelamnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam yang terdapat dipunggung kokohnya. Sayap yang telah menjadi lambang kebesarannya, lambang dasar dari kematian yang selama beratus-ratus tahun menjadi singgah sana kerajaannya yang diciptakan oleh dosa-dosa dari umat manusia sendiri.

"Ah ya, bangau kecilku sudah mencapai... Enam ratus enam puluh enam." Pria itu perlahan kembali membuka kedua bola matanya yang tampak menghitam ㅡsepekat malam dingin hari ini. Telapak tangan kanannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam berbahan kulit mammoth itu, ia ayunkan hingga terlihat sebuah kertas bangau merah ciptaannya sendiri telah berada tepat diatas telapak tangannya.

"Khusus untukmu, kau akan ku simpan sampai aku menemukan siapa manusia yang akan menantikan penampakanku kelak. Dan menjadikannya sebagai... _Milikku_." Ucapnya sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya dan mengibaskan sayapnya untuk pergi meninggalkan gedung tua itu.

Meninggalkan jeritan kesakitan dari tragedi mengerikan yang telah terjadi di bawah sana.

Darah yang mengalir melalui tubuh para manusia, menodai butiran salju putih yang baru saja turun di kota itu. 50 korban jiwa yang tidak dapat dikatakan utuh lagi, menjadi penghantar kematian untuk menyambut tugasnya hari ini.

Semua mati, sesuai takdirnya.

Dan tugasnya adalah menghantarkan manusia ketempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir dengan cara apapun, sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Bangau merah adalah petanda dimana setiap manusia yang menerima hadiah cantik dari pria bersayap hitam itu, maka merekalah yang akan mati selanjutnya.

Berhati-hatilah, ketika kalian menerima origami berbentuk bangau merah itu.

Karena pria itu adalah...

Sang Dewa Kematian...

.

.

.

.

.

Suara nyaring seorang wanita dan juga dentuman keras berkali-kali dari atasnya, sontak membuat dirinya segera membuka matanya karena terkejut.

Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan merapihkannya sejenak. Sebelum ia keluar dari ruang bawah tanah yang notabenenya adalah kamar tidurnya itu.

"Anak sialan itu bagaimana bisa belum menyiapkan sarapan kita pagi ini?! Hei bangun pemalas! Sampai kapan kau mendekam dibawah sana layaknya tikus menjijikan hah?!" Pekik seorang wanita setengah baya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya layaknya mengusir segerombolan tikus yang berada dibawah lantai kayu rumahnya. Ia menggeram saat tak kunjung melihat sosok yang sejak tadi ia maki dengan mulut busuknya yang bagaikan tempat sampah itu.

"Eomma! Sudahlah! Jangan memakinya seperti itu!" Seorang pria berusia 20tahun, segera menghampiri wanita yang baru saja pria itu sebut dengan eommanya yang tampak kesetanan di dapur rumah mereka.

Ia meraih lengan sang ibu dan menuntunnya untuk segera duduk dimeja makan, menunggu sosok itu segera naik dan mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah sosok itu perbuat hingga membuat ibunya marah.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang menghampirinya. Mungkin ia masih tertidur bagaikan putri tidur dan harus diberi kecupan selamat pagi untuk membuatnya bangun dari tidur panjangnya." Ucap pria itu dengan suara lembut yang dibuat-buat. Menenangkan amarah ibunya yang bisa saja membuat seisi rumah ini hancur berantakan karena ulah ibunya itu.

Ia berniat beranjak dari dapur untuk segera membangunkan sosok yang kini masih tak juga menampakan wujudnya yang selalu membuat pria itu tergiur untuk sekedar berfantasi liar dengan tubuh sosok itu. Sebut saja sosok itu sebagai adik tirinya, Lee Hyukjae.

Namun belum sempat ia menuju kamar bawah tanah yang ditempati oleh sosok itu, pria yang berstatus adik tirinya itu telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di wajah putih meronanya.

"Ma, maaf aku kesiangan.. E, eomma... Hyung..." Sapa sosok yang bernama Hyukjae itu seraya membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Memohon maaf kepada keluarga yang telah merawatnya hampir 10tahun terakhir.

"Sayang sekali kau sudah bangun. Padahal..."

"Tutup mulut bajinganmu Kibum! Sekarang pergi dan bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu bangunkan appamu yang masih tertidur karena mabuk itu! Eomma ingin bicara dengan anak pungut ini berdua saja!" Desis sang ibu, memotong perkataan Kibum yang belum terselesaikan. Membuat Kibum hanya diam, menatap tajam raut buruk ibunya yang tengah beranjak dari tempat duduknya di dapur rumah.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kibum segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan sedikit melirik leher putih Hyukjae yang tampak berkeringat dengan anak rambut yang melekat di kulit putih lehernya itu. Hingga membuat Kibum mendesis sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih tertunduk dihadapan wanita paruh baya yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan tugasmu hm?" Tanya wanita itu kesal. Ia menatap bengis anak angkatnya itu seakan sosok didepannya adalah seorang pembantu yang lalai dengan tugas kewajibannya.

"Ma, maafkan aku eomma. A, aku bangun kesiangan. Maafkan aku." Sahut Hyukjae dengan suara gemetar. Ia mencoba memandang sang ibu yang tengah di landa amarah besar akan semua kesalahannya hari ini. Ia tidak bermaksud melalaikan tugasnya karena telah menumpang hampir 10tahun dirumah ibu angkatnya itu, namun sang ibu tidak akan pernah membiarkannya tidur dengan nyenyak dan membuatnya harus tertidur hampir dini hari. Dan alasan kesiangan, tidak akan membuat ibu angkatnya merasa iba kepadanya.

"Apa dengan minta maaf semua kesalahanmu dapat terselesaikan saat ini juga?! Bajingan tengik, kau berani mengatakan itu dihadapanku?! Kata maafmu sama halnya dengan kotoran dipinggir jalan! Hanya ada kebusukan dan sangat menjijikan! Kau sudah kuberi tumpangan selama ini, dan hanya inikah balasanmu?!" Jerit wanita itu sontak menggelegar di antara ruang dapur rumah dengan ukuran sederhana itu. Tangan keriput wanita itu dengan ujung kukunya yang tampak tajam, segera mencengkram lengan pemuda itu hingga kuku tajam wanita itu menancap begitu dalam kulit putih lengan Hyukjae. Membuahkan pekikan kesakitan yang terlontar dari bibir ranum Hyukjae yang memerah.

"Akh! Maafkan aku! Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi eo, eomma! Appo! Aku mohon lepaskan! I, ini sakit." Ujar Hyukjae lirih, menatap sang ibu dengan air mata yang berada dipelupuk matanya. Berharap sang ibu segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

Sang ibu sontak menghempaskan tangannya dan membuat Hyukjae terhuyung hingga membentur meja makan diruangan itu. Mengabaikan tubuh Hyukjae yang membiru akibat ulang kasar ibu angkatnya itu.

"Jangan melihatku dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu! Aku tidak akan iba hanya karena melihat kau berakting seperti itu didepanku! Cepat kau siapkan sarapan untuk keluargaku, sebelum suamiku pulang kerumah! Jika kau tetap melalaikan tugasmu, maka aku tidak akan segan menelantarkanmu lagi ke jalanan!" Ucap wanita itu, kemudian segera meninggalkan ruang dapur itu untuk membersihkan dirinya yang telah tersentuh oleh kulit anak angkatnya itu. Ia merasa jijik jika dirinya harus bersentuhan dengan anak yang tidak pernah ia berikan kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu kandung terhadap anaknya sendiri.

Ini bukanlah hal yang pertama bagi pemuda seperti Lee Hyukjae. Selama 10tahun ia telah mengalami siksaan seperti ini, entah memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu, memukulinya jika ia salah melakukan tugas, tidak membiarkannya sekolah seperti yang seharusnya ia rasakan diusianya yang telah mencapai 17tahun itu. Hinaan dan caci maki bagaikan makanannya selama ini, ia bahkan dibiarkan tidur diruang bawah tanah yang membuatnya terpaksa harus berbagi dengan tikus yang bersarang disana.

Ia tidak bisa untuk sekedar berteriak dan membalas setiap perlakuan yang telah ia alami selama ini. Ia tidak bisa, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perbuatan sang ibu yang telah bersedia memberikannya tumpangan untuk sekedar beristirahat, menikmati makanan meskipun hanya dari sisaan saja. Ia tidak akan bisa berbuat sekeji itu untuk sekedar mengumpati hal-hal yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

Ia punya hutang budi yang harus dibayarkan, dan menerima perlakuan ini adalah wujud baktinya pada orangtuanya yang telah mengangkatnya sebagai anak meskipun hanya sebagai wacana saja.

Ia harus bertahan, ini tidak ada bandingnya jika harus kembali menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang gelandangan diluar sana. Ia sudah cukup senang dirinya masih bisa berlindung dari sinar matahari dan juga guyuran hujan dibawah atap rumah ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah tersenyum!" Gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, tolong letakkan sofa itu disebelah sana. Ya, benar disana. Dan... Oh, maaf jangan letakkan lampu pajang itu disana. Letakkan saja di dalam kamarku paman." Seorang pria dengan kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya, tampak mengarahkan para kurir barang yang baru saja tiba untuk mengantarkan barang-barang miliknya. Ia baru saja pindah rumah karena tugas dinasnya yang telah ditempatkan dikota Seoul itu.

Tubuhnya tinggi dan semampai, tampak atletis namun begitu pas ditubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan tak begitu besar itu.

"Buang saja sampahnya diluar, dan cukup sampai disini saja. Selebihnya biar aku yang menata barangku sendiri, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua. Aku akan membayar kalian melalui atasan kalian." Ujar pria itu dengan senyum cerah yang menyinari wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, semoga anda nyaman tinggal disini tuan Hwang. Kami undur diri." Sahut salah satu kurir barang. Ia membungkukan tubunnya, sebelum meninggalkan pria bermarga Hwang itu dihalaman rumahnya yang baru.

Pria dengan nama lengkap Hwang Chansung itu menyernyitkan keningnya tatkala menemukan sebuah mobil hitam yang baru saja terparkir didepan rumah barunya. Dan ketika seseorang dari dalam mobil itu keluar, ia tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya dihadapan orang yang kini tengah menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana rumah barumu, Hwang Chansung? Kurasa ini tempat yang nyaman untuk menjadi markasmu kali ini." Seru pria tambun yang sepertinya adalah teman dari pria tinggi bernama Chansung itu. Ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya yang sejak tadi tertengger apik di hidung mancungnya. Pria tambun itu segera menyodorkan tangannya untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dengan bosnya itu.

"Yah, sangat strategis untuk mencapai gedung percetakan yang baru. Dan aku rasa, sepertinya aku harus menemukan berita yang bagus untuk tugas dinasku yang baru esok." Sahut Chansung menerima jabatan tangan dari pria tambun bermarga Shin itu. Ia segera mempersilahkan pria tambun itu untuk masuk, hanya sekedar untuk melihat-lihat isi rumahnya yang masih tampak sangat berantakan.

"Cukup besar untuk bujangan sepertimu."

"Yah, ini akan menjadi rumah masa depanku juga nanti."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau akan menetap?"

"Yah, begitulah. Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa menyambut tamu terhormatku dengan baik hari ini. Aku belum membereskan dapurku untuk menjamu tamu. Hm, apa kau akan berada disini cukup lama?" Tanya Chansung seraya mempersilahkan tamunya untuk mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa panjang miliknya, hanya dengan gesture badannya saja.

"Kau terdengar seperti ingin mengusirku dari rumahmu ini."

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin mampir ke supermarket jika kau bertamu cukup lama dirumahku. Come on! Jangan dibawa perasaan seperti itu boss, kau bisa bertambah gemuk jika seperti itu. Baiklah, kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan membeli bir dulu di supermarket di sebrang jalan."

"Jangan terlalu lama, aku ini orang sibuk." Sahut pria bermarga Shin itu. Chansung yang sudah berlari menuju pintu rumahnya, hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya keatas dengan senyum jenaka untuk menanggapi candaan teman sekaligus atasannya itu.

Dengan langkah tergesa, ia segera berlari menuju supermarket di sebrang jalan gang rumahnya dengan hanya berlari kecil. Ia enggan menggunakan mobilnya hanya untuk sekedar mampir ditempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Setidaknya kegiatan ini jauh lebih menyehatkan ketimbang bermalas-malasan dengan menggunakan mobil yang hanya akan membuatnya gemuk. Akan sia-sia jika badan atletisnya menjadi longgar hanya karena bermalas-malasan.

Namun belum sempat ia melewati gang rumahnya, sebuah pemandangan yang tak lazim sontak menggelitik sesuatu yang aneh didalam dirinya. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika dirinya telah berdiri tepat disebuah rumah usang yang berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumah barunya.

Disana, di rumah dengan cat yang sudah mulai mengelupas. Terdapat pemandangan yang membuatnya tertarik untuk sekedar bertegur sapa terhadap tetangga barunya itu. Entahlah, ia tak mengerti. Mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya begitu merasa tertarik pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah menyirami halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga indah dengan selang air yang tersambung dengan kran air? Wajah lugu dan juga tampak begitu jujur, menjadi pemandangan indahnya dilingkungan barunya ini.

"Hai." Sapa Chansung memberanikan diri. Ia tersenyum kikuk saat perhatian pemuda itu kini telah berpusat padanya.

"Hm... Ha, hai?" Sahut pemuda itu sedikit gugup. Wajahnya sedikit menengang saat tiba-tiba saja sosok yang tidak dikenalinya, tengah menyapanya dan membuatmya sedikit ketakutan.

Chansung yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari pemuda itu, segera membuka suaranya untuk kembali mencairkan suasana yang sedikit menengan.

"Maaf, membuatmu bingung. Hm, perkenalkan... Nama ku Hwang Chansung, tetangga baru disini... Mohon ba, bantuannya untuk mengenal lingkungan disini... Hm, jika boleh tahu... Siapa namamu?" Kata Chansung gelagapan. Astaga, kemana sikapnya yang sok kenal sok akrab itu ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu? Entah kenapa sikapnya menjadi segugup ini, seakan ingin melamar kekasihnya untuk menikah saja.

"A, aku.."

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu, tetangga baru?" Belum sempat pemuda manis itu menjawab pertanyaan Chansung, sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja mengintrupsi pembicaraan kedua orang yang belum saling mengenal satu sama lain itu didepan rumah yang tampak seperti rumah tua.

Chansung terdiam, seraya mengamati sesosok pria yang baru saja keluar dari rumah yang sama dengan pemuda manis dihadapannya yang kini tampak gelisah karena kedatangan orang yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakang pemuda manis itu.

"Saya hanㅡ"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kim Kibum jika kau ingin, tetangga baru. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu siapa orang yang sedang kau ajak bicara tadi." Ujar pria yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya sebagai Kibum. Ia sontak merengkuh tubuh pemuda manis itu yang masih terlihat bergetar, memeluk pinggangnya, seraya menatap tajam sosok Chansung yang masih terdiam.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Tetangga baru."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

oke ini yang HaeHyuk versi. gimana? Ini pantas ga buat dilanjutin? Sebelum dilanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya, ada hal yang harus kalian tahu dari ff ini. Jadi, daripada terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, maka saya akan katakan sejujurnya /?

Seperti yang kalian tahu, ini sebenernya ff fantasy pertamaku dengan genre yang juga pertama bagiku. Yah, dan hasilnya seperti yang dapat kalian lihat sendiri. Lalu, mohon maaf jika disini aku bakal membuat Hyukee ku menderita. Ingat, ini hanya ff dan bukan kisah nyata. Jadi jangan kaitkan ini dengan kisah nyata ya.

Dan ingat jangan telalu banyak berharap dengan ff ini, aku bakal publish lagi dengan waktu yang pastinya lama. Jadi, yahh... Semau saya #ditampol.

Ya segitu ajalah ya, ini kok jd sok serius gitu ya hahahahah, yowislahh selamat menikmati yaaa... Ini adalah bentuk traktiran saya buat kalian yang setia baca ff saya hahahah.

Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnyaaa!

151192 - 151115 05.05 23

Hadiah dari yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Saya #/*$#£#&


End file.
